Madame Moonstone's
by rangers21A
Summary: On Homeworld, three Gems are about to embark on a mission to Earth, but first they enjoy a trip to Madame Moonstone's Temple, where all the pleasures in the universe are given to customers. This fic is constantly updating, and if you have a request for a Gem or power you'd like to see in a future chapter of this fic, let me know in either a review or a PM
1. Chapter 1

_The Best Brothel on Homeworld_

Despite being gender-less, Gems are some of the kinkiest and most sexual beings in the universe. In fact, Gem Homeworld is known to have the biggest red light districts across six star systems. There's a brothel on practically every corner, but none is near as popular as the one run by Madame Moonstone.

 **...**

"Jasper, will you slow down?" Peridot yelled as she and Lapis Lazuli ran to catch up with Jasper.

"No way!" Jasper shouted back. "I want to beat the crowds at Madame Moonstone's!"

Lapis sighed. "I still don't get what's so great about this place." She said to Peridot.

Peridot laughed a little. "In that case, get Citrine. Then you'll see how amazing it is!"

Jasper had finally stopped running in front of a large, ornate building. A neon sign above the door read " _Madame Moonstone's Temple_ ". "Get ready for the best time of your lives!" Jasper said to her two teammates as she pushed open the door.

A radiant woman stood at the front behind a podium. Her long, silver hair fell perfectly behind her shoulders, and she wore a gorgeous white gown that accentuated her incredible breasts nicely. She glanced up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw who had just entered. "Jasper," she said as if greeting an old friend, "welcome back."

"Hello, Madame Moonstone." Jasper replied.

"I hear you're going on a big mission to Earth." Moonstone said. "Very impressive."

"I'm the one leading it." Peridot grumbled.

"Oh, Peri', don't be jealous," Moonstone said, "I know you're the brains behind the operation." Peridot blushed bright green. Madame Moonstone then noticed Lapis standing at the back of the group by the door. "My, my," she purred, "someone new, I see. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"L-L-Lapis Lazuli." Lapis stammered, feeling quite nervous.

"Well, Miss Lazuli, I'll be sure to get to know you better." Lapis' face turned an embarrassed shade of blue. "So, Jasper, I assume you want the usual? She's in the back waiting for you. That'll be 30 Shujings." Jasper handed her the money and headed for the back room, already morphing away her clothes. "And, Peri', who can I get for you?"

"Agate, please."

Moonstone nodded. "50 Shujings."

"What?! Jasper's only cost 30!"

"Jasper gets a discount." Moonstone said, looking like she was remembering a fond memory. Peridot forked over the money, albeit while grumbling intensely under her breath. "And who can I get for you, sweetheart?" Moonstone asked Lapis.

Lapis blushed again. "I've, uh... I've never..."

Moonstone smiled. "Never done this before, eh? Tell you what: first time's free. Now, let me tell you a little about my best Gems..."

"I've actually heard that Citrine is a good choice."

Moonstone raised an eyebrow. "Citrine? Bit ambitious for your first, but the customer's always right. I'll send her back for you in a few."

Lapis walked to one of the private rooms in the back, feeling apprehensive but excited.

 _Just a quick stop before the mission_ , Jasper had said. _Just to let off some steam_ , she had said. Little did any of them know that they were in for one of the greatest nights of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jasper_

Jasper, already completely naked, walked into her usual room in the back where her favorite Gem was waiting for her. "Hello there, Sardonyx." Jasper purred.

Sardonyx was a Gem with a short bob of burnt-orange hair with a white streak in it and pale orange skin. She wore a red, leather dominatrix outfit that failed to cover her enormous breasts, in between which rested her gemstone.

"Quiet!" Sardonyx ordered. "You will only speak when I say you can! Understood?"

"Yes, mistress." Jasper said, bowing her head to her mistress. Jasper never told anyone for fear that she would be thought of as weak, but she absolutely _loved_ being dominated! And there was no Gem better at domination than Sardonyx. They were normally bred for torture uses, but some found jobs as dominatrices in Gem brothels.

Sardonyx shoved Jasper on to the bed in the room. She morphed away her own clothes and grew an enormous cock. She grabbed Jasper's head and forced it toward her cock. "Suck my dick, bitch!" She commanded.

Jasper obeyed, moving her lips around the head of Sardonyx's dick. Sardonyx, feeling rather impatient, shoved the entire thing deep in Jasper's mouth.

Sardonyx thrusted roughly in and out of Jasper's mouth, moaning loudly as her bitch sucked her off. "You're doing very well, bitch!" She moaned as she forced Jasper to deepthroat her. "Fuuuuck! I'm gonna cum!" Sardonyx moaned even louder as she blasted a load of cum in Jasper's mouth. "Now swallow!"

Jasper smiled and spit it out. This got the exact reaction she was hoping for. Sardonyx summoned energy ropes from her gemstone which tied Jasper up tight. Sardonyx then positioned her so that her ass was up in the air. She then summoned her weapon: a large, orange paddle.

"Next time, you will obey your mistress!" Sardonyx growled as she brought the paddle down hard on Jasper's ass, forcing a cry of pain and pleasure out of her.

Sardonyx kept spanking Jasper, getting harder with every strike. "Yes, mistress!" Jasper cried. "I deserve to be punished! I've been _bad_!"

"Quiet, bitch!" Sardonyx ordered, spanking her harder than ever.

At this point, the spanking was actually starting to hurt a little. "Okay, Sardonyx, I think that's enough." Jasper said, wincing as Sardonyx kept going.

"I said quiet!" Sardonyx shouted.

Jasper had had enough. "I said that's _enough_!" Jasper exclaimed, breaking free from the ropes binding her and grabbing the paddle from her mistress' hands.

"Jasper..." Sardonyx said timidly. Having the tables turned on her was perfectly normal, but she had never expected Jasper to be one who would ever get tired of being dominated.

Jasper forced her into the bed in an ass-up position. "When I say stop, I mean stop!" Jasper growled, spanking Sardonyx with her own paddle. "Got it, bitch?"

"Yes, mistress!" Sardonyx cried. "Spank me harder! Punish me more!"

Jasper started spanking her harder. She had never realized how fun it was to be the dominator compared to the dominated. It was exhilarating!

After a few more minutes of punishment, Jasper finally put the paddle down. Sardonyx's ass was nice and red. "Now that my bitch has had her punishment, it's time for a little pleasure." Jasper grew a cock of her own and shoved it deep in Sardonyx's ass.

"Ohhh, Mistress! Yes! Fuck my ass!" Sardonyx moaned.

Jasper grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Who's the new mistress?" She grunted as she pounded Sardonyx's tight asshole.

"You are!" Sardonyx screamed from pleasure.

"And who's my bitch?"

"I am!"

Jasper could feel herself getting close. She pulled out of Sardonyx's ass and shoved her cock in her mouth, shooting an immense load into it. "Now, swallow." Sardonyx obeyed, swallowing every last drop of Jasper's cum. "That's a good bitch." Jasper said, kissing Sardonyx's forehead. She morphed her clothes back on and exited the room.

"Another satisfied customer, I see." Madame Moonstone said, noticing the pleased look on Jasper's face. Jasper handed her an extra 20 Shujings. "What's this for?"

"Gratitude," Jasper said, a smug smile on her face, "for the best night I've had here in a while." She walked towards the door. "Tell the others that I'll be waiting for them at the ship when they're done." And with that, she was gone.

Moonstone pocketed the extra money. Another satisfied customer. Two more to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Peridot_

Peridot waited patiently in the back room for Agate to show up. She knew exactly what was taking her so long and knew it would be well worth the wait.

Agate, like all the other Gems that worked in the brothel, had special abilities designed for sex, but Peridot didn't really care about that. What she came to Madame Moonstone's for was the toys.

Agate finally entered the room, lugging a large trunk behind her. Agate was dressed in a skimpy, light pink dress, and her pale brown hair was tied in a long braid that ran down her back. Peridot couldn't find where her gemstone was, though.

"I brought the toys," Agate said, sounding almost disappointed, "ready when you are."

Peridot quickly morphed away her clothes, morphed her crotch into a human vagina, and laid down on the bed. "Go for it!" She said, practically shaking with excited anticipation. Agate opened the trunk and pulled out a small vibrator. "Yeah! Use that one first!"

Agate turned on the vibe and started slowing tracing it around the outside of Peridot's pussy. "Ohhhhh, stop teasing!" Peridot moaned.

Agate obeyed and inserted the vibrator, moving it in and out slowly at first, then picking up speed. Peridot was already close to cumming. She had a very quick trigger when it came to using machines in bed.

"More!" She demanded. Agate fetched a second vibrator, this one much bigger, and stuck in in Peridot's ass. "Ahhh! Fuck! That feels so good!" She moaned as Agate turned up the speed on both of them.

Then Agate did something unexpected. She bent over and placed her lips around one of Peridot's nipples. "Whoa! What are you doing."

Agate kept going, now forgetting completely about the vibrators and just focusing on playing with Peridot's breasts. She kept sucking on one of them, pinching the other one with her now free hand.

Peridot normally preferred just being fucked by toys and machines, but this pleasure was unlike anything she had ever experienced! "AHHHHH! FUUUUCK!" Peridot screamed as she came harder than she ever had before.

Agate stood up. "You liked that?" She purred. All Peridot could do was nod. "You want more?" Agate asked, removing the vibrators. Peridot nodded faster. "Good." Agate purred. "Just sit back and enjoy." She got down in front of Peridot's pussy and stuck out her tongue to display for her. It was at least six inches long, and, embedded in the center, was Agate's gemstone. Before Peridot could react, Agate dove in and started eating her out.

"OH, MY GAAAAAWWWD!" Peridot screamed. Agate's tongue felt better than any toy she had ever used! She screamed even louder as Agate elongated her tongue to lick deeper inside Peridot. "MORE!" Peridot begged. "GIVE ME MORE!"

Agate obliged, somehow growing a second tongue that she used to lick Peridot's asshole as well. Peridot's own tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and she was screaming like a maniac as Agate pleasured her like never had been before.

Peridot practically exploded as she climaxed. It felt like she was having three orgasms all at once. Then, in a puff of smoke, she retreated into her gem, leaving Agate sitting there covered in juice.

Agate carefully carried Peridot's gemstone back to Madame Moonstone. "I poofed another one, Madame." She said casually, as this was a regular occurrence with Agate and her masterful tongue.

Madame Moonstone laughed. "She should be back out in time for her mission. I'll have her delivered to Jasper in a few minutes." She then left her podium, which was odd as Madame Moonstone rarely left the front of the brothel.

"Madame, where are you going?" Agate asked.

"To check on the other member of Jasper's party." Moonstone said slyly. "I imagine Citrine must be about through with her by now." As she headed for the back room, she added one last thing. "Don't wait up."


	4. Chapter 4

_Lapis_

Lapis was nervous to say the least. As she paced the floor, she kept glancing at the door, trying to fathom what was going to happen when Citrine walked in.

She had never been to a Gem brothel before. She had never even had sex before! Granted, she had been trapped in a mirror for the last few millenia, so she at least had an excuse.

She knew all about sex, though. Before they had came to Madame Moonstone's, Jasper and Peridot had went on and on about what it felt like, how it worked, what Gem brothels were like, etc.

Jasper had explained that, while many Gems are born for things like combat, science, and servitude, there were a number of Gems whose talents pointed more in the direction of, as Jasper had so delicately put it, "fucking the shit out of other Gems."

She had gone on and on about which Gems at Madame Moonstone's were the best, as she had tried all of them (Apparently all at the same time at one point). There was Azurite, who had the special ability to make any part of her body vibrate, Amber, who could make you cum just by touching you, Bloodstone, who could take any item in the room and use it as a sex toy, but there was never any mention of Citrine.

At that minute, the door opened and a petite Gem walked in. She had already morphed away her clothes, revealing her golden-skinned body in all its beauty. Her honey-colored hair was cut in a bob and resembled popular hair styles on Earth in the 50's.

Citrine looked Lapis up and down. "Well?" She said impatiently.

"Um... What?" Lapis replied.

"Your clothes," Citrine said, "remove them."

"Oh! Right." Lapis quickly morphed away her dress, but Citrine still remained impatient.

"Ahem. You're still missing something." She said, pointing at Lapis' crotch.

Lapis felt so stupid. She had forgotten to give herself a pussy. "Sorry," she said, "I've never actually... Done this before. Could you just go easy on me?"

Citrine smiled like she was looking at an adorable puppy. "Sure, sweetie," she replied kindly, "we'll start out easy."

Suddenly, two large tendrils of orange energy grew from Citrine's back. "Oh my..." Lapis whimpered. The energy tendrils moved around Lapis' back and started rubbing her gemstone. "Oh my!"

This sensation was unlike anything Lapis had ever felt. "Do you want more?" Citrine purred. Lapis quickly nodded, and a third tendril sprouted from Citrine's back, rubbing itself around the outside of Lapis' pussy.

"Ohhhhh!" Lapis moaned. "Please put it in!" Citrine obeyed, inserting the tendril and slowly moving it in and out. It felt so warm and good! Lapis could feel a sensation building up inside her until it finally released. "AHHHHH!" She moaned as she had her first orgasm.

"Are you ready for the next level?" Citrine asked. Lapis nodded, desperate for more. "Good. Then get ready!"

Four more tendrils shot from Citrine's back and wrapped around Lapis' arms and legs, suspending her in midair. The two tendrils that were rubbing Lapis' gem changed positions, with one shooting up her ass and the other going in her mouth. The one in her pussy moved faster and rougher with every passing second.

And it was incredible! If it weren't for the tendril in her mouth, Lapis would have been screaming her head off from sheer pleasure.

She came once, she came twice, she came three times, and it appeared that Citrine was almost ready to finish. "Here it comes!" She exclaimed as she extracted her tendrils, each one spraying Lapis with thick, warm cum.

Lapis flopped on to the bed, completely out of breath. "Oh, God!" She panted. "That was amazing! Can we do it some more?"

Citrine smiled, but turned to exit the room. "Sorry, doll. My time's up. There's another Gem here to see you."

"Who's that?"

Citrine opened the door to reveal Madame Moonstone standing there, completely naked with her gemstone revealed to be placed just above her pussy. "Me." She purred, taking Citrine's place in the room.

"Madame Moonstone? What are you- Haah!" Madame Moonstone silenced her by reaching down to rub her pussy.

"I like to make sure all my customers are completely pleased. Especially first timers." She added, sliding one of her fingers inside Lapis' pussy, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"But why- AHHHHHH!" Madame Moonstone's finger had begun to vibrate.

"No more talking." She purred. "Time to please my customer." She bent down and started licking Lapis' pussy, making her tongue vibrate as well.

"OHHHHH, FUUUUCK!" Lapis screamed. "MORE! PLEASE, GIVE ME MORE!"

Madame Moonstone stood up. "But of course," she said, turning her own pussy into a large cock, "after all," an even larger dildo sprouted from her gemstone, "the customer is always right."

She flipped Lapis over and stuck her dick in her pussy and her dildo in her ass, fucking her in both holes at once. Lapis moaned even louder when Madame Moonstone caused her dick to grow warm and start vibrating. She reached around to play with Lapis' breasts as well.

Lapis' tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was screaming like a madwoman. She was so close! Just a few... More... "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she came again.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and Lapis' gemstone lay in the middle of the bed. Madame Moonstone sighed. "Every time." She said to herself, carrying the gemstone back to the front of the brothel. If her teammates kept getting poofed, Jasper would have to postpone her mission. Oh well.

The door opened as Madame Moonstone sent one of her girls to deliver Peridot and Lapis' gems to Jasper. Another customer. The life of a gem brothel madame was never over. "Greetings," Madame Moonstone said, "how may I be of service?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Eyeball_

"Hey, Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND! Where are you going?"

"I, uh… got business to take care of." Eyeball replied.

"Well, whatever it is, make it quick." Doc said.

"Yeah! We're going to Earth!" Army said. "I can't wait to squash some Earthlings!"

"Aw, don't do that." Navy commented. "I've heard Earth creatures are so adorable."

"Wait. Where are we going again?" Leggy asked, confused as always.

Eyeball rolled her eye and left. Her comrades were all idiots. None of them realized how important this mission was: to bring back _the_ Jasper. The perfect Quartz soldier. It was such an honor. Eyeball couldn't wait to finally get the chance to meet her.

It was also why she was horny as shit. Thinking about a Gem that amazing will get you that way, and Eyeball had been thinking about Jasper practically since the end of the war on Earth.

Eyeball left her comrades to their idiocy and headed straight for the only place she knew that could give her satisfaction: Madame Moonstone's.

"Why, hello there Ruby." Madame Moonstone said when she entered. "And what can I do for you today? The usual, right?"

"Y-yes please." Eyeball stammered.

"I thought so." Madame Moonstone said with a smile. "You've got that big mission to Earth coming up and all, right?"

Eyeball nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. "How much?" She asked.

Madame Moonstone dismissed that thought with a wave of her hand. "This one's on me. I know how much this means to you, what with all the times you've come in here asking to see her over the last few thousand years. She'll be back there in just a few. Why don't you go get ready?"

Eyeball nodded and quickly headed for the back room. When she got there, she morphed her clothes away and morphed herself a pair of human breasts and a pussy. She was already wet just from the anticipation of her arrival.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she entered: Jasper! Of course, it wasn't _the_ Jasper, but Madame Moonstone kept lookalikes of all sorts of famous Gems around for her patrons. There was a Rose Quartz doppelgänger that Gems came around sometimes to punish, doubles of famous Gem celebrities like Topaz, the famed Gem moving-light-screen star, even a few Quartzes that shapeshifted to look like the Diamonds.

Eyeball shivered with excitement as she gazed upon the perfect Jasper lookalike. While she most certainly wasn't as fierce in battle as the original, simply looking and acting the part was all it took to get Eyeball's motor running.

"Hey, Ruby." Jasper purred.

Eyeball failed to suppress the girlish squeal that came from her mouth. "H-h-hi, Jasper." She stammered.

Jasper morphed away her clothes and grew an extra-large cock. "Come over here and suck me off!" Jasper commanded.

Eyeball happily obeyed. She got down and ran her tongue up the length of Jasper's enormous dick, causing Jasper to moan softly. Eyeball put the whole thing in her mouth and started sucking, bobbing her head up and down and running her tongue all over the length of it.

"Ohhhh, yeah!" Jasper moaned. "Take it deeper!" She placed her hands on the back of Eyeball's head, forcing her to take Jasper's cock deeper in her throat. Eyeball gagged a little, but happily took as much of it as she could. "Aaaah! Fuck!" Jasper groaned as she came in Eyeball's mouth. "Now swallow it all like a good Gem." Jasper ordered.

Eyeball swallowed it, savoring the taste of it as much as she could. "Please," she begged after, "please fuck me, Jasper."

Jasper grinned. "Bend over the bed." She commanded. Eyeball grinned and obeyed. Jasper gave her a little slap on the ass first, causing a small moan of pleasure to escape from Eyeball's lips. She then put her hands on Eyeball's waist and shoved her cock in Eyeball's ass.

"AAAAAAH! YES!" Eyeball screamed from pleasure. "Harder! Fuck me harder! Just like Jasper would!"

Jasper picked up the pace, getting faster and rougher with each thrust, which only made Eyeball hotter. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she was moaning like crazy as Jasper took her on the bed.

Soon, Eyeball let out a long, loud moan as she came hard, her juices squirting on to the floor. "Aaaah! So good!" She moaned. "Keep going! Faster! Rougher! Make me your bitch!"

Jasper gave her ass a nice, hard slap, which only caused Eyeball to moan more. "Aaah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Jasper grunted.

"Me too! Cum with me, Jasper!" Eyeball and Jasper both groaned with pleasure as they both climaxed. When it was over, Eyeball laid down on the bed panting hard as Jasper left to go service more customers.

Soon, Eyeball was rested and ready to leave. "Have fun?" Madame Moonstone asked. Eyeball nodded happily. "Excellent. Enjoy your mission."

Eyeball left Madame Moonstone's feeling better than ever. She was more than ready to meet Jasper. _The_ Jasper. And if sex with the real Jasper was any bit as good as it was with her lookalike… Eyeball just knew this mission was going to be the best one ever!

 _ **Hey, everyone. Rangers21A here. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Madame Moonstone's, even though it's been way too long since I've updated it. Don't worry though. There will be plenty of updates in the future, especially with the next Stevenbomb coming up. I'm already working on them, having already seen the episodes on Youtube (God bless the leaks!), but I'm not going to post the new chapters until after the Stevenbomb episodes air so I don't spoil anything. Until next time, stay horny!**_

 _ **~Rangers21A, Knight of the Smut Table**_


End file.
